Puppy Heaven
by TurquoisePanda
Summary: [Oneshot, fluff][InuKag] A little earrub from Kagome and InuYasha gets a little feel of heaven. Puppy heaven.


A/N: I know a lot of peole are probably angry that I made this oneshot and not updating on my "When an Angel Loses Flight" story (if you like this story, then you will like "When an Angel Loses Flight", if you aren't already reading it), but I didn't actually just write this, I found this deep within the many files of my computer as I was doing some spring cleaning (yes, spring cleaning in the middle of summer. So I'm a little behind, sue me) and found it. Please enjoy!

**Puppy Heaven**

**One-Shot**

**Sesshoumaru-Minion**

"InuYasha could you please stop staring?"

"I'm not staring." Came the cool reply.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"YES, you are."

"NO! I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. She just couldn't argue with him.

She returned to her math homework. She became engulfed into it when she realized…it's _too_ quiet.

She slowly twirled her chair around only to sweat drop to see InuYasha asleep! She huffed and was going to return to the 'oh-so-dreaded' math homework when she stopped.

She _slowly_ turned back around with a smile that would send a baby crying, a cat hissing with an arched back and a dog running away with his tail between his legs. She was going to do it.

He was laying on her bed, curled up at the end. She slowly crept up to the bed…and ever so slowly reached out to her hands until…he stirred.

She froze.

He mumbled something then went back to sleep. She sighed and then reached her hands out again…fingers happily ready for the soft coziness…and she did it. She took the very tips of his ears and slowly tweaked them. When she saw that he didn't stir, she smiled and blushed a bit and then continued. She then moved her hands to the center of his ears and rubbed in circular motions. She heard a moan. She smiled. Then she started rubbing harder. Not to hurt, but that he would get more of a rub then a tickle.

Then she started at the base of the ear, where no dog could ever reach. She heard a moan…no…_purr_? Could a dog purr? Or…could a _half dog demon_ purr? She then had to hold her giggles as she saw his leg twitch. He was feelin' it now!

Then she really started to rub. It was like a body rub only just for ears. He tilted his head, giving her more access. She slowly blessed his ears with her handiwork, leaving no ear part untouched.

She then lifted her hand a couple inches above his head, no longer giving his ears her own little version of heaven, thinking about returning to her work. She moved her legs to get up when she felt something under her hand. She looked down to see InuYasha had, in his sleep, moved his neck to press a loving ear against her hand. She was at first confused but then she smiled broadly. He wanted her to continue.

She got up on the bed, so that his head was in her lap. Who was she to deny a poor puppy what he wanted? She continued, oblivious to his shifting form.

Finally she nearly gasped when she felt strong arms around her waist. He was now purring loudly, getting a nice long ear rub, and loving every minute of it. Kagome's face was extremely red. Half from being embarrassed that _InuYasha_ was clinging to her hips, and trying to contain her laughter from the fact that here was _InuYasha_, at her mercy!

She started to slow down, showing him more affection in a loving way. He whined in a high pitch that she didn't know was possible of him, and nudged her stomach with his nose. She blushed, but continued.

The arms around her waist tightened, but Kagome couldn't help to think of this as easy blackmail. Think of all the possibilities!

She would definitely have to tell Sango about this…probably not Miroku, because he would think of something perverted to go with it. Perhaps she would let Shippou in on it, but then again that could cause more arguments-

Her thoughts were broken off when InuYasha let out the most gentle, and dare she say heartbreaking voice she hadn't even thought possible of him, as he quietly whispered, "Mama."

On second thought, maybe she would just keep this as their little secret.

_End_

Please review, and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Sesshoumaru Minion


End file.
